


Possession

by makotochan



Category: Power Rangers
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-04
Updated: 2013-09-11
Packaged: 2017-12-22 10:44:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/912275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makotochan/pseuds/makotochan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trini has loved Jason for as long as she can remember, yet he doesn't realize it. Based on the song "Possession", by Sarah McLachlan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> AN: So, first of all, I just want to give a huge shout out to Lady Griddlebone, who agreed to beta my story!
> 
> About the story: Trini has loved Jason for as long as she can remember, yet he doesn't realize it. Based on the song "Possession", by Sarah McLachlan.
> 
> Please read and review!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers... However, I would still love to own that hot piece of ass called Austin St. John *-*

**Possession**

**Chapter 1**

Angel Grove - Friday, October 8, 1993

"You know, Trini? Thanks for helping me do this. I had no idea of what Janine liked." Jason said.

The two friends were in Jason's room, a typical boy's bedroom: band posters on the blue-painted walls, a TV with a VCR and a stereo on the table, and lots of trophies on a shelf. But Trini wasn't looking at any of that. Her attention was focused on Jason, who had been pacing nervously but now stood with his back to her. Or rather, her attention was focused on Jason's butt, and how good it looked in those jeans he was wearing.

"Yeah, no problem. I'm sure she's gonna love that movie!" Her voice was absentminded, since she was more focused on a certain part of his body. To her surprise, he turned and saw the grin on her face.

"What? Is my shirt on backwards?" He sounded worried.

The girl stood up and hugged him, sniffing into his neck a bit too much, though her hunk of a friend was oblivious, as usual.

"You're perfect. Janine is a lucky girl."

She reluctantly ended the hug, before she could do anything she would regret someday.

"So, I think we should get going. You still need to pick her up and I have to do that English paper due on Monday."

"Yeah... We should go, then. I still have some time, I can walk you home if you want."

"Nonsense," she said dismissively. "Janine's house is way on the other side of town. Go, I'll be fine."

"Are you sure?" That was the Jason everyone knew, always worried about his friends. That was the Jason she loved.

"Yes, I'm sure. Just one thing... there!" While they were walking, she reached over and fixed his hair. Her heart was breaking and he didn't have a clue.

"Oh, thanks for that, Tri. You're such a good friend! What have I ever done to deserve you in my life?"

He flashed her one of his killer smiles and they headed for the door, with him never really seeing the sadness in her eyes. They made a quick stop by the large kitchen to find his mother there finishing up dinner.

"Mom, I'm leaving!"

"Okay, Jase. Be careful and remember: Even though your father and I won't be home, I still expect you here by ten." She kissed her son and looked at his friend. "And you, Trini? Are you leaving, too?"

"Yes, Mrs. Scott. I'm afraid so. I want to catch up on this English paper we have to hand in next week."

"Well, if you're not too busy, you should come by tomorrow afternoon. We're having a barbecue. Come, bring your parents!"

"Thanks for the offer, Mrs. Scott, but I'm going with Jase and the others to the Juice Bar."

"Oh, that's right! Jason has a class tomorrow. How silly of me! Well, have fun, Jase, and I hope to see you soon, Trini. It's always a pleasure having you over."

"Likewise."

"Okay, now I really have got to go. Bye, mom."

The two friends left the house.

"My mom really likes you. She had never liked any of my girlfriends as much as she likes you. Funny, huh?"

"Yeah... Funny. I like her a lot, too. Bye, Jase!"

"Bye. See you tomorrow!"

"See you!"

The girl turned right while the boy turned left. There were tears in her eyes, like she always had when they parted. It wasn't a new feeling, but it was rather complicated to deal with. She, Trini Kwan, was in love with her best friend and fellow Ranger, Jason Lee Scott.

By the time she arrived home, the tears were long gone, without any sign that they had ever been there. She had dinner with her parents and went to her room as soon as she had finished eating. Picking up Mr. Ticklesneezer, her doll, she laid in her bed and let her tears flow free. There, she was safe.

For a good two hours, she looked at the picture on her nightstand, the one of her with Jason, and hugged the doll to her chest and cried.

That's when her phone rang. Trying to hide that she had been crying, she answered.

"Hello?"

"Trini, it's Jason. I could use a friend tonight. Can you come over? I know it's late and all, but..."

"Of course, I'll be right there."

"Thanks."

She wiped her eyes, redid her stained make up to hide the tear stains, and packed some clothes, knowing she would end up spending the night next to her leader as she had done many times before.

Since her parents would freak out if they found out she was sleeping in a boy's house, the brunette came up with an alibi, the same one she always used.

"Mom, I forgot Kim and I had plans tonight! I'm gonna sleep at her place, ok? I'm so sorry!" Luckily for her, Trini's parents trusted her so much they never bothered checking with her friend's family to see if it was true.

"Okay, darling. Go on and have fun with Kim!"

Trini's mother kissed her and the girl left the house, running towards her true destination. Upon arriving at Jason's corner, she took her communicator and called Kimberly – who was on a date with Tommy.

"Yes, Zordon?"

"Kim?"

"Hi Trini! Can we talk later?"

"No. I just need you to cover for me. I told my mother I'd be spending the night at your house."

"And where will you really be?"

"Jason's."

"Oh, not again!" Kim was obviously upset. "Why do you keep on torturing yourself like that?"

"I want him to be happy, Kim. Even if I'm not the one making him happy. Anyway, gotta go. Thanks, Kim."

"Sure."

The girls ended their conversation and while Kim went back to kissing Tommy, Trini headed for Jason's house.

Jason was already waiting for her on his doorstep and they walked in together. His parents were out for the evening and he was alone. They went straight to his room again, where she dropped her backpack on the floor, next to the door and when the lights were on, she saw his eyes were red, meaning he too had been crying. She sat on the bed and patted a spot close to her, where he followed suit and sat too.

"What happened, Jase?" As if she didn't know what had happened. Every time it happened, it was the same thing. It broke her heart to see him like that. Especially when it was about he truly liked.

"She dumped me. Why do I always get dumped?" Trini thought the girl was stupid for doing that, but never voiced it, due to the fact her friend really seemed to like this girl.

Jason was looking down, not wanting to face her and let her see the sorrow in his eyes. It was the same thing all over again. He was feeling like he would never find someone to love.

"Maybe because you stood her up four times already? Face it, Jase. We're Power Rangers. We can never have this type of normalcy." Her tone changed a bit, becoming sourer. "Not everybody is as lucky as Kim and Tommy are, being able to share all their secrets with their loved ones. Not everybody can be with a Ranger."

"True, but I really liked this one, Tri." They sat on his bed and he put his head on her lap so she could fondle his hair.

"I know you did. So here's what we're gonna do: you go get that ice cream I know you have in your freezer, and a couple of spoons, and then let's choose your favorite movies. We're gonna watch movies all night long, okay?"

"I like that idea. Be right back."

"Okay, and in the meantime, I'll change into my pajamas."

When he got back, she was wearing a set of light yellow pajamas. They sat on his bed again, his right arm around her back with his hand on her shoulder, and started eating and watching  _Return of the Dragon_. Before they knew it, the ice cream was gone and so was he, sleeping peacefully with his arm still wrapped around his female friend and totally missing the muffled "I love you" that was said by a certain Asian girl just before sleep overtook her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Hi! Thank you guys for reading! I really appreciate! Sorry it took this long, but you know? Life sometimes gets the best of us... In other news: I MET JDF! I'm like super happy about it. he's so adorable and I took a picture with him! Anyway... On with the story! Please read and review!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers, unfortunately.

Angel Grove - Saturday, October 15, 1994.

He never said anything, and no one noticed. No one but her. The dark-haired boy knew that when she looked into his eyes, she would see everything he truly felt for his chocolate-colored eyes told the truth his smile and his voice would never say. He was frustrated. Even though the Red Ranger would never say it, he resented the way Zordon had made Tommy the new leader of the team. He never got so much as a warning. Nothing.

After the meeting ended, Jason decided to go for a walk. He ended up sitting by some rocks at the beach watching the ocean come and go before him. It was night already and the reflection of the moon on the sea made for a beautiful sight. Romantic, even. I'll keep this place in mind next time I have a date.

Jason had no idea how long he had stayed there, just thinking, looking into the ocean and he was shocked to hear a familiar voice behind him. Turning around, he saw her. His best friend. He never noticed the knee-length, crimson red dress she was in, having only seen the bag in which he knew she had beer. They were good kids, didn't smoke and rarely drank, but tonight he was glad she had brought booze with her. He could use the numbing feeling.

"Two things. First, I thought you might need this." She raised the six-pack in her hand with a knowing smile on her lips. That smile never failed to make him feel better. He patted the space next to him and she soon joined him there. "Second, why are you so hard to find sometimes?" She gave him a beer and got one for herself as well. He thanked her, never answering the question.

They soon fell into silence. It was comfortable, not like the silent moments people usually have. He didn't need to say anything. It was like she just knew what he was thinking. How come he was so lucky to have a friend like her in his life?

"This place is so beautiful. How come I've never come here before?" The Asian girl said, interrupting his trail of thoughts.

"I call this my secret spot. This is where I come to think."

"And just what are you thinking about...? You know you can tell me anything, right?"

"Yeah... I wonder... What did I ever do wrong?"

"Nothing, I assure you that. You were the best leader I could have possibly wanted. A true warrior, someone who cared. You never screwed up. Maybe the old man knows something we don't."

"I did screw up, and that cost Tommy his powers."

"Well, now he has more powers. I'd look at this as destiny more than a screw up."

"I can't help but feel jealous, you know?"

"How so? Jealous of what?"

"Before he came along, I was the best fighter, the friend everybody went to, the leader. Now... I'm none of those things. It feels like he's got all my life, you know? Plus, he's got Kim. You know I don't like her that way, but they made it. They're dating, in spite of all the weirdness in our lives. They could make it work. He's got it all. And where does that leave me?"

Jason normally bottled everything up inside of him and never let it go until it became unbearable. Maybe it was the beer, maybe it was the place, maybe it really was too much for him to deal with on his own, but at least he was talking to her, something that made her very glad. What she didn't know was that the boy trusted her so much he would tell her anything. In his view, she was his safe haven, the one person he could truly count on, no matter what happened.

"Well... you have me." Realizing how it sounded, she quickly corrected herself. "I mean, I'm your friend. Now and forever. I'll always be here for you. I think you should know that by now." By the end of the statement, her voice had a falsely wounded tone.

He chuckled. "I do know that, Tri." Looking at the ocean made things easier. It was like everything was simple. The water splashing on the rocks, nature's calming sounds. It made him relax. It made him open up to her. "You are a great friend."

"Well, Jase... I'm here to help!" And to make you happy, she added silently.

They started talking about other things, like the expectations they had for the upcoming Peace Conference, and confided in each other about being selected for the final interviews.

"Maybe you're going, Jase. That's why the old man did it."

"You think? I mean, you're the epitome of peace. If anyone should go, it's you!"

"Well... We might go together. I don't know what I would do without you in my life, you know? I try not to think about it." Otherwise I would go crazy.

"I don't know what I would do without you as well. Who would get me beer and sit with me all night long on a pier? By the way... How did you buy this?"

"The usual way... Finding some nice person who would go into the convenience store and buy it for me." They laughed and resumed their chatting about random stuff, hitting on every topic from movies to Bulk and Skull.

Sometime during the night, a cold breeze started and while the Red Ranger wasn't affected by it, he did sense his teammate shiver. The Karate teacher put his left arm around the lady, pushing her closer to him so that she would feel warmer. The Yellow Ranger rested her head on his chest, listening to his heartbeats.

"I love you. You know that, right?" I still don't know what have I done to deserve you in my life, but you're all I need.

The words caught the girl by surprise. Even though he didn't mean love as in romantic love, listening to him finally saying those words made her happy inside.

"I love you too, Jase." More than you will ever know.

They both sat in silence once more, letting the exchanged words sink in and watching the sunrise together.

"Last bottles. We never had a toast. Let's have one now. To us. Friends forever. Life may change many things, but we will never be apart."

"I'll drink to that." Her smile hid how crushed her heart was, or so she thought.

They toasted and finished up the bottles.

"I have to go home. My mother will have a fit because I never came back last night." Trini realized that and laughed, knowing that by now her mother knew she hadn't gone home.

"Tell her you were with me."

"She would freak out if she knew I was with you. She would think we were off having wild sex all night long. You know her." Even though I wish that's what we were doing...

He laughed, still not understanding how her mother could think that of the two of them.

"Well, you could say you fell asleep watching a movie in my house. I could even talk my mother into confirming nothing happened."

"Really?"

"Yeah, in fact, let's go to my place now, this way we can tell her what happened – or at least the shortened, Ranger-free version of the facts."

"Okay, I'll do that." Trini knew she would probably get grounded, but if his mother helped them, she might have a shot.

The boy in red stood up and helped the girl get up too, and from there the two Rangers made their way to his house - where he knew he could convince his mother into helping them - never fully noticing they were holding hands all the way up to the Scott residence.


End file.
